500 Pages
by Zourriatic
Summary: "500 Pages,make it worth it." -Nalu AU-
1. Prologue

The blonde girl clutched to her books as the rain poured down to the small town of Newport. With a fast pace, she hurriedly walked down narrow sidewalk trying to make her way to the lonely public library in the middle of town. " _Of course the day I don't bring an umbrella, it rains."_ She mumbled to herself. Water splash with every step she took. While looking up, she could see the library at the end of the street. _Almost there_. She began to run, letting her blonde wet hair clash onto her face. While looking up seeing the glass door that let her into the library, she let out a sigh of relief. Her wet hands grabbed the handle to the door, pulling it out, allowing the girl out of the pouring rain. The small familiar sound of the bells rang as she entered the small building.

"Back already?" A small old woman gave her a warm smile as she leaned forward resting her arms on the counter.

"Yep! One of my favorite books so far this year." The blonde girl said ecstatically, letting out the big smile of hers. She walked toward the old woman, taking out the book she checked out of the library earlier that week.

"I'm glad you liked it." The cheery old woman smiled as she grabbed the books out of blondes grasp.

"Well I'm going to see what else I can find." The blonde grinned as she turned around making her way to what seemed to be perfectly aligned aisles of books. The old woman didn't say anything in return, she just looked down and began to twiddle her thumbs. "Good luck." The woman whispered with a smug look on her face. But the blonde was too far away to notice.

While the brown eyed girl skimmed through the shelves, trying to find a new book to read. She stumbled upon one particular book that stood out more than the others. With curiosity getting the best of her, she pulled the book out of the shelf, wiping the dust that was simmered on it.

"Fairy Tail." The blonde whispered as she looked at the cover of the book. She noticed the book seemed fairly old and there was no sign of the authors name written anywhere. Opening to the first page of the book she noticed, there was nothing written in it!

 _What type of book is this!?_ She exclaimed to herself. The blonde flipped the pages of the book, and nothing seemed to be written. That's until she stumbled into the last page.

A poorly written sentence along with strange markings covering almost the entire page. The page itself seemed to be so fragile, almost looking like it was about the fall out.

The blonde girl's attention seemed to be drawn to the sentence which looked like it was written by a 5 year old.

"W-write your own?" She to say out loud, "stony? Wait no, story!" The blonde seemed happy she could figure out what the strange written text said. "Write your own story." She repeated.

At that very moment she sense that something triggered, but what? She looked down back to the fragile page, the symbols written around the page seemed to be lighting up on by one. "What?!" the blonde yelped. Once the symbols were all lit, the page fell out landing softly on the floor. Frighten and confused, she dropped the book and looked down at the mysterious glowing page. "Eh!?" Was all she could let out. What the hell is going on!? She thought as she took a step back. A strong illumination began to bloom from the page, the strange light seemed to be getting brighter by the second. The blonde covered her brown eyes from the blinding light. Everything around her becomes a blur before it is replace by nothing but darkness and sounds seem to fade away in the distance.

The old woman from the counter earlier stared at the blonde girl who laid on the hard floor. She watched the blonde slowly vanish into thin air. With a smile, she looked down at the floor and looked at the book that was left behind. She quickly picked it up, turned around and made her way back to the counter. The woman stopped taking more steps and looked at the stars visible from the glass window. "Good luck Lucy Heartfilia."


	2. Chapter 1

500 PAGES

500 PAGES

500 PAGES

500 PAGES

MAKE IT WORTH IT

The sudden sensation of falling caused me to jolt up from my sleep. Visions from my dream began to disappear before I knew it. The pounding from my head became more and more distant. I sighed and laid back down in the bed. Wow this bed is surprisingly comfy- wait where am I? I thought as I began to take note of my surroundings. It was a small room filled with decorations that lead me to believe this is a girls room. Questions soon began to fill my mind. Why am I here? What am I doing here? Most importantly, where am I!?

"Oh you're awake now." An unknown voice came from the door of the room. My head snapped towards the direction of the voice. It was an old man with a fairly long skinny beard and by fairly long I mean all the way down to his stomach. I just looked at the old man with awe asking myself, who is this man and why am I here.

"Hey sorry about this but-" I began to speak but I was soon cut off by the old man. "Well you're probably wondering where you are and why are you here. How about I explain everything through breakfast, you're probably hungry." The man spoke with a warm smile. My stomach soon growled causing me to sheepishly smile at the old man. I haven't even noticed that I'm starving. I pondered to myself. The old man soon began to walk towards the door. He turned around and motioned me to follow him. I pulled the covers off of my body and sat alongside the bed. Should I really trust this guy? He seems nice but then again, who knows? I sighed as I stood up from the bed, and soon began to make my way towards the door.

The following room was a cabin themed room with a few furniture and a small kitchen in the corner. The man sat seated in a small diner table with only four chairs. At one of the seats there was a plate of what seemed to be mashed potatoes and bread. I sat at the seat and looked at the meal that was prepared for me. _This looks so good_. I thought to myself.

"Thank you for the meal!" I quickly say. Without any hesitation I dug into the food. It feels as if I haven't even ate a meal for such a long time. The old man looked at me before speaking, "To start off, you're in the outskirts of the city of Calibri." Calibri? Never in my life have I heard of this place.

"Second, I happened to be coming back from an event in the city and I saw your body on the side of the road laid neatly next to a tree. The first thing that came to mind was that I thought you were a dead body. Taking a closer look to what seemed to be a lifeless body, you weren't dead. So instead of just leaving you on the side of the road, decided to take you in for the mean time." Great! Now this leads me to more unwanted questions that can probably not be answered.

"I'll be honest and say, I don't have the slightest idea how I ended up on the side of the road." I say softly, "I am just confused. Oh sorry for not asking earlier but what is your name?"

"Just call me Kagami." The old man said right before he took a sip at his drink.

"Mine's Lucy." I responded. The old man snorted before making a loud laugh. "You remember your name but not anything else? Well this is great." Wait he's right, how did I remember my name.

"Well, it just kind of came to me." I stated as I took a bit of my bread.

"So Lucy do you at least know any magic?" Kagami looked at me straight in the eyes. My eyes widen at the question that was just asked to me.

"What do you mean." I say with curiosity. Kagami laughed and stood up from his chair, "By that response, something tells me you don't have an idea of what magic is in this world. C'mon, lets go out into the city. There is a competition starting soon and after seeing that, I feel like you would have a pretty good idea of what magic is." I narrowed my eyes at Kagami. _Since when can magic be used? At the very least does magic really exist?_ I guess I am going to have to trust him.

* * *

"Hey just how far away is this city?" I panted. My legs began feeling weak and I felt like I was dying of thirst. Taking a look at Kagami, it seemed like he was used to walking extreme distances like this.

"Not that much left. If it helps, I can see the city from here." Kagami said as he fiddled with his beard. I turned my head to look at the direction Kagami was looking at. The faded colored buildings were able to be seen. What really threw me off was the huge palace in the middle of the city. My mouth flew open at the astonishing view. "Well, there is still a long way to go," Kagami spoke and threw a bottle of water at me, which I greatly appreciated.

"What kind of competition are you taking me to watch anyway?" I asked right before I took a drink of the water that was handed to me. Kagami grinned, " A fight between mages!"

* * *

The part of the city Kagami took me was next to a harbor. Wherever I looked was people selling fish or other products in booths alongside the buildings.

"Which building is it anyway?" I asked Kagami, who only kept looking straight forward.

"You see that medium sized arena over there?" He pointed to a stone building. "That's our destination." I only nodded and continued walking towards the building.

The arena only had one side where the audience could sit and it was packed with people ready to see today's fight. A majority of people placed bets and others like myself, are here just to see how things turn out. The long walk over here was a bit worth it judging the seats me and Kagami managed to get. First row! I turned to Kagami to ask him a question that kept going around my mind.

"What kind of magic do you use?" I asked. Kagami returned the smile but it just wasn't the same smile he has used before.

"I was a Celestial Spirit Wizard. I used keys to summon spirits from another world to fight along beside me." Kagami explained.

"Why didn't you just show me your magic back at your home?" I asked with curiosity getting the best of me.

"Because I feel like going out here and showing you magic used by other to give you a bigger idea of what magic is! Besides, I can't use magic anymore..." Kagami sighed, "But that is a story for another day okay?" I decided that I would leave this topic alone since from the looks of it, I seemed to hit a soft spot for Kagami, but that only lead me to wonder more about him.

The arena got quiet as a man began to make his way into the center of the fighting arena. The fighting arena was a few feet below underground which I guessed it made it harder to see for the people sitting all the way at the back.

"THE FIGHT WILL BEGIN SHORTLY" The man's voice boomed over the speakers. He quickly ran off the fighting arena. Isn't he the referee or something? Why is he running…? I shrugged it off. Kagami seemed excited and didn't take his eyes off the fighting arena. The first one on the stage was a shirtless male with what seemed close to black but a tint of blue hair. The cool aura he gave off gave me the chills. _This guy seems strong..._ His opponent soon came. It was a male with pink hair. I stared in awe, his vibrant aura made me feel warm again. He looked at his opponent and gave him cheeky smile.

"First contestant, Gray Fullbuster!" The referee's voice yelled at his microphone. The shirtless man raised his arm in the air. The crowd roared in excitement, but there was a particular someone who was louder than the rest... "Do your best Gray-sama!" A blue haired girl screamed from the top of the arena. From the looks of it, Gray turned towards her and gave her a reassuring smile. _Well isn't that adorable_. I smiled.

"Second contestant, Natsu Dragneel!" So Natsu is his name. I thought to myself. The crowd cheered but not as loud as they did for Gray. "Hey isn't that the new guy?" I heard a person whispering from the back of me.

"Yep! did you place your bets on him?" Another man replied. The guy from before laughed, "Of course not, I ain't taking my chances on a newbie!" _Well that's a bit mean._ "Besides we don't know what that newbie is capable of." I stopped listening to their conversation and payed attention to the fight, which was about to begin.

"Who are you going for Lucy?" Kagami asked.

"Natsu." I respond a bit too quickly.

"Is there a particular reason why?" He question a bit further.

"I don't know how to explain it but there's something about him that gives me a warm feeling that tells me to believe in him." I say without hesitation. Kagami chuckled, "Likewise Lucy, likewise."

The numbers on the lacrima screen began to countdown from ten. The two guys got into their positions. The arena got a bit quiet and watched the two, preparing to follow their movements. The moment the countdown hit zero, it was like the two mages lanced at each other with no hesitation. _They're fast_. Gray stopped and placed his fist over his hand.

" _Ice-make, arrows!_ " Numerous of sharp pieces of ice starting heading towards Natsu. My eyes widen with astonishment, "So that's magic."

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Kagami said with a laugh. I soon realized why the his aura gave me chills. _So he's an ice mage_. I thought to myself. My head snapped towards Natsu, wanting to know what magic he used. Natsu gave Gray a wide grin, _"Fire dragon roar!_ " My eyes widen once again as fire went out of his mouth and made its way towards Gray.

"That's fire dragon slayer magic for you." Kagami stated. Gray's eyes widen, " _Ice-make, shield_." Ice began to pile up blocking Natsu's attack.

"Fire versus Ice." I say in awe. The fierce battle continue. From the looks of it, either Gray or Natsu could win. The continuous fighting went for longer than I thought it would. I may not know much but it looks like they are both getting towards their limit. I could tell by the speed of their fighting has slightly slowed down. I heard Kagami groan beside me. He clutched his stomach.

"I'm going to make a quick run to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Kagami said and quickly got out of his seat. I looked at him as he walked at a good pace towards the exit. _Right as the fight is getting close to its climax_... " _Ice-make lance!_ " I could hear Gray yell from the arena.

"H-hey I think it's coming towards us..." I heard a man's voice quiver from behind. I turned my head back to the arena to see what they were talking about. Pieces of ice that looked that they were ready to pierce me and the others sitting around me fled towards us at full speed. People around me ran to get out of the way. It felt as if someone put weight on my legs making them feel like they were stuck to the ground. _I am going to be hit aren't I?_ I thought to myself before I could even react. I closed my eyes preparing for the worse. _Wait, wasn't I supposed to be hit by now?_ I slowly opened my eyes to see a the pink haired guy facing towards me with arms wide open. Taking the hit for me. As soon as our eyes met, he gave me a huge grin before falling face planted to the ground.

* * *

First chapter! Honestly this took me longer than I expected but here it is!


End file.
